Yantori
'Yantori '(Wachlarz Morza, 範囲の空, Yantori / Han'i no sora) - wachlarz używany przez Yarato Shiri, niezbędny w korzystaniu z Magii Kontroli Mórz. Jego twórca pozostaje osobą nieznaną, zaś najstarszym znanym właścicielem wachlarza jest Karasu Tari - osoba, która nauczyła obecnego posiadacza posługiwania się tym przedmiotem. Wygląd Yantori jest to stosunkowo duży wachlarz koloru niebieskiego, bielszy z uchwytu, stosunkowo przechodzący w coraz ciemniejsze barwy na końcu; jego części rozdzielone są niebieskimi liniami, które widoczne są też na częściach poszczególnych. Każdy fragment zwieńczony jest nieco grubszym od reszty wachlarza zakończeniem. Wykonany jest z nieznanego, lekkiego, acz bardzo mocnego i słabo podatnego na czynniki zewnętrzne materiału; końcówki wykonane są ze stopu żelaza. Ich celem jest zwiększenie masy wachlarza, by nie uciekał z dłoni, zwłaszcza na wietrze. Przy zwijaniu oraz rozwijaniu wachlarza wykonuje on lekki, czerwony rozbłysk, zaś gdy jest w połowie rozwinięty, emanuje podobnej siły zielonym światłem. Zastosowanie Wachlarz ma zastosowanie tylko i wyłącznie w korzystaniu z Magii Kontroli Mórz. To jego ruchy, połączone z energią magiczną korzystającego powodują ruchy wody. Nie nadaje się jednak do zastosowania jako broń - mimo żelaznych fragmentów, jest zbyt lekki i nieporęczny, a części te przeszkadzają w wachlowaniu się podczas gorąca. Korzystając z niego, możliwym jest tworzenie innych wachlarzy kontrolujących, to jest: Shintori (Wachlarza Jeziora), Anitori (Wachlarza Pustki), Kaitori (Wachlarza Radości) oraz Vaitori (Wachlarza Oceanu). Te formy powstają na wskutek różnych działań wymagających zaawansowanej wiedzy w korzystaniu z Magii Kontroli Mórz. Shintori Shintori (Wachlarz Jeziora, 湖の範囲, Mizūmi no han'i) - alternatywny wachlarz, zbliżony wyglądem do Yantori, acz złożony całkowicie z wody przeniesionej dzięki magii. Jego stworzenie wymaga dużej precyzji w kontrolowaniu żywiołu - źle zbudowany Shintori może działać niepoprawnie, a nawet zaburzać działanie Yantori. Dodatkowo, wymaga przekazania na siebie dużej ilości energii magicznej od dowolnego maga wody. Idealnym układem Shintori jest stworzenie uchwytu oraz zakończeń z lodu, podzespołów końcowych oraz środkowego z wody o dużej temperaturze (acz nie wrzącej!) oraz pozostałych podzespołów z wody zimnej. Żywioł powinien być na tyle skondensowany, by zachowywał właściwości ciała stałego i nie niszczył się po dotyku. Zaletą tego wachlarza jest to, że w połączeniu z Yantori umożliwia praktycznie dwukrotnie szybsze rzucanie zaklęć oraz o wiele sprawniejszą kontrolę wody lub jej modyfikację na kilku frontach. Głównymi wadami są jednak: łatwość zniszczenia wachlarza, mniejsza wydajność od wachlarza podstawowego oraz duży koszt energii, który idzie w jego tworzenie. Występowanie * aktualnie brak Anitori Anitori (Wachlarz Pustki, 空虚の範囲, Kūkyo no han'i) - forma Yantori stworzona przez Królewską Magię Kontroli Krwi. Działa i powstaje ona w sposób podobny do Shintori - wachlarz budowany jest z wody przez magię oraz pochłania dużą ilość energii magicznej, jednakże może powstać tylko wtedy, gdy podstawowa forma (Wachlarz Mórz) jest niedostępny dla maga, a Magia Kontroli Krwi zostaje użyta jako Magia Caster. Jego idealny układ budowy jest taki sam jak w przypadku Shintori, w działaniu różni się jednak tym, że jest o wiele mniej skuteczny od tamtej formy a koszt wymaganej energii jest jednak większy;, trudniej jednak o jego uszkodzenie oraz do powstania nie jest niezbędne Yantori. Może też być używany samodzielnie, co nie jest możliwe w przypadku Wachlarza Jeziora. Występowanie * aktualnie brak Kaitori Kaitori (Wachlarz Radości, 範囲の喜び, Han'i no yorokobi) - wachlarz powstały poprzez poświęcenie dwóch innych form wachlarza, na przykład Yantori oraz Shintori. Istnieje tylko przez określony czas, zależny od energii, którą posiada mag. Po upływie tego czasu zmienia się z powrotem w wachlarze, z których powstał, czemu towarzyszy silny rozbłysk światła. Jest o wiele większy niż jakakolwiek inna postać Yantori, a jego stworzenie i utrzymanie wymaga horrendalnego nakładu energii. Główną zaletą tego wachlarza jest to, że sumuje on na swój sposób siły wachlarzy, z których powstał, co czyni magię o wiele sprawniejszą. Dzięki niemu możliwe są o wiele bardziej skomplikowane i wymagające zaklęcia i układy zaklęć, których wykonanie przez inne formy byłoby niemożliwe. Nie da się jednak łączyć jego działania z żadnym innym wachlarzem. Swoją nazwę zawdzięcza temu, iż proces tworzenia wachlarza pochłania pozytywną energię tworzącego - zatem możliwe jest jego powstanie tylko, gdy posiadacz jest spokojny i radosny. Ma kolor czerwony oraz emituje bardzo silne światło przez cały czas istnienia. Występowanie * aktualnie brak Vaitori Vaitori (Wachlarz Oceanu, 海の範囲, Umi no han'i) - najpotężniejsza forma Yantori, możliwa do stworzenia tylko w przypadku gdy mag jest w Królewskiej Postaci Kroczącego. Powstaje z nadbudowania wachlarza przez ogromne ilości wody, które wachlarz może wchłonąć przy odpowiednim skupieniu maga. Nie może powstać z formy innej niż podstawowej. Przy tworzeniu wraca on do swojej normalnej wielkości, zaś ukończony jest koloru czarnego i przybiera zupełnie inny, bardziej kolczasty wygląd; przez cały czas błyska się fioletową energią oraz rzadziej przechodzą po nim niebieskie, o wiele większe fale energii. Wraz z Królewską Magią Kontroli Mórz i Formą Kroczącego, umożliwia praktycznie dowolną kontrolę nad wodą na obszarze o promieniu nawet kilkudziesięciu kilometrów przy praktycznie zerowym wzroście kosztów energii niezbędnej do działania. Łączy się on całkowicie z duszą osoby, która go posiada, więc gdy dostanie się w niepowołane ręce, po prostu nie będzie działać. W przeciwieństwie do Kaitori, tę formę wachlarza można utrzymywać przez bardzo długi czas, jednakże trudność korzystania z niej jest tak ogromna, że praktycznie niewykonalnym jest używanie Vaitori poza Formą Kroczącego. Występowanie * aktualnie brak Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika KutaVifon Kategoria:Seria Magia i Krew